infectedtheberkeleygamefandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Slaine
Analysis Martin Slaine is the overall antagonist of Infected. A brilliant scientist in his own right, Martin shows ingenuity and confidence in what he does. He is a very methodical person, not believing in religion or myths. Martin personally believes that science is the solution to everything, to every disease and to every feeling. Biography Martin Slaine was born to the prestigious Slaine family, one of the most affluent medical families in the east coast. Constanly pushed to hone his skills and to achieve, Martin found his family life to be stressful. Then he met Daniel Hartigan , a family friend, and two of them became life-long friends. Soon, Martin Slaine ran away from his family to live with the Hartigans due to the hard family time. He had thought that it was a secret known only to him and the Hartigan family, but he found out that the Slaines were paying the Hartigans to take care of Martin. His life with the Hartigans was very peaceful, with Mr and Mrs. Hartigan treating Martin like a second son they never had. Except for one incident where he found a stash of secret letter Mr. Hartigan kept sending to an anonymous person. He found Mr. Hartigan was with a female friend and he assumed the man he called "father" was having an affiar. This crippled Martin's sense of love and truth and demanded that he tell the truth one dinner. But contrary to his belief, Mr. Hartigan was not having an affair, it was a secret research being done prevent a side-effect of a disease in Africa. Martin apologized and Hartigans accepted him with open arms once again. Martin and Daniel both entered University of California, Berkeley, starting at different fields. Daniel entered chemistry and Martin entered biology. In college, they drifted toward the same studies, epidimiology. They both majored in chemical biology and entered graduate research in diseases.Years passed and they graduated with PhD in epidimiology. Unknown to Daniel, Martin also took courses in politics and social science to develop a new government-public system to break the bureacracy he was raised in during his stay in the Slaine family. He and Daniel jumped at the first research project they could find, the secret project of James Hartigan. Traveling to Kenyam the main spot of illness, the partners studied profusely about the disease. During his stay there, Martin saw the poor and the starving, which scarred his heart and he began to run deep donations to feed these people. Daniel soon announced his marriage to his research assistant, Margarette Smith. As he went back to the states, Martin remained to study and virus. He became frustrated at how the virus kept making mutations of ifself so rapidly that any viable cure he could find would prove ineffective. In addition, he saw how the African raiders were hurting the people he was trying to protect. He once took a machine gun dropped by a raider and used it to kill every raider he saw that night. Anxious and emotionally scarred, Martin was shocked at the power he just wielded, also amazed. When Daniel came back years later, Martin welcomed him and saw that his once happy friend was in great sadness and Daniel drowned himself in work. Martin became concerned for Daniel and created an online communication system to allow Libby to talk to his father and vice versa. Nine more years of hard work and Martin finally designed a cure for the virus. He just need the last ingredient, the blood of the African Black Bat. African Black Bat spread the virus and he just needed a weakened strain of it so that the cure could mirror the mutation of the disease itself. He and his research team went into the cave using highly wrapped protection suits. When Martin caught one of the bats and extracted its blood, the entire bat horde attacked Martin, ripping his suit and he got a scratch. He avoided getting it treated because he told them he would give himself the cure later; his cure was caled Serum 15. Months would pass and he became more evasive of his research partners, especially Daniel. When the party for creating the cure was finished, he went to start his goal..... Diary Martin has kept a diary since the beginning of his research days. His journals were mostly about data he had observed about the Maeda virus, but his later entries were mostly about emotional conflicts. He began to quote religious and Biblic notations of certain individuals such as Jesus Christ and Moses and how each era had messiah to lead people closer to paradise. Martin conjectures on how the Maeda Virus is the oncoming apocalyse and the person to cure the virus has the rightful place as the Messiah of the Millenium......